What lies ahead of death
by secret life of RU
Summary: sorry im really bad with summaries. sebastian leaned in on ciel ready for his meal, instead of ciel's soul being taken away something different happens/


Ciel knew it was the time the contract ended. While in Sebastian's arms, he thought about all that happened before he got this point in his life. Seconds later he was placed on a park bench, before thinking about anything he quickly closed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see his soul disappear. He felt the heat of Sebastian getting closer and closer, slowly getting ready to take his soul. He knew his life was about to end.

A minute passed by and Ciel felt nothing happen, he remained calm and continued to sit on the park bench. He then decided to slowly open his eyes so he could prepare himself to what he was about to see. To his surprise he saw nothing different just the open field and a dark gloomy sky. He was shocked as he asked himself "Is this what it feels likes to have no soul". He heard a faint no from beside him. He turned around to see none other than Sebastian, he had a queer look on his face. Sebastian what hell is going on! He said with a confused look on his face.

"ummm uhh young master you're probably wondering what is going on" Sebastian said. "no shit Sherlock" Ciel said looking pissed. Spit it out don't just sit there, explain. Ciel was very impatient at this moment. My lord I think It would be better if I told you this later on when I can ….. before he could finish his sentence he burst out into tears. Ciel looked him right in his eyes and said "what the fuck, why are you crying?" Ciel lets just go home, I'll get some dinner prepared. But Sebastian, don't you want my soul as your… Ciel never got to finish because Sebastian started to cry again. "I'm so sorry young master that you have to see me like this". "oh whatever" Ciel said rudely rolling his eyes.

**Back at house**

When they arrived at the Phantomhive Manor, ceil headed straight for the kitchen so he could get ready to eat. It hurts to eat on a empty stomach he normally says. Master today we have blanched asparagus with a hollandaise cream sauce with a slightly poached salmon. Sebastian come and sit next to me Ciel asked.

Yes my lord

So do you want to explain to me why I still live and exist? Okay now I'll explain but let's go somewhere private. They proceeded to go to ceils bedroom. They slammed the door shut behind them as they entered. Sitting face to face Sebastian started. He stared into ceils azure eyes. Ciel my lord I don't want to give you up, you mean too much to me. Ciel noticed a light shade of red appear on Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian what do you mean you don't want to give me up?

"Well Ciel" Sebastian said with a smile on his face, I've been through too much with you to let you go. At first you were merely my lord and I was your butler, but as the days went by it all changed for me, you became my friend and started to like hanging out with you, your commands were fun to follow through with. To be honest I think I now have stronger feelings about you. I just want… he didn't even get to finish what he was saying because right at that moment Ciel grabbed Sebastian's tie and kissed him. Ciel slowly backed off and stared deep into Sebastian's crimson red eyes. My lord what was that for?

Now let me explain

So just like u said at first I was just your master and you were also a butler to me. After my parent's dies I felt like nothing could me happy again, I lost faith in the world and I didn't think there was any hop left for me. Then you came into my life and everything changed. You got me smiling like no one has ever done before, he said this with a faint giggle. You gave me a reason to live.

That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me Sebastian said smiling.

The two of them continued talking for what seemed like hours, laughing the night away.

Suddenly the doors barged open with Lizzie running with a loud Ciel roaring from her mouth. "OH SHIT its Lizzie" he whispered.

Hi Ciel she said cheerfully. "What is it now Lizze" Ciel said looking annoyed. "I wanted to know if you were doing anything today" she said all giddy. Well um.. I was kind of in the middle of something Ciel said looking impatient.

"Well if that's the case then I think I'm going to leave, but hear me out before I do go" she said looking sad. I just wanted to have tea with you and chat.

Fine Ciel said rolling his eyes. Sebastian see to it that you get tea prepared for our day together.

"Ciel? Why do you look so mad" Elizabeth said. "oh its nothing" "if you are actually busy we can do this some other time" she said "no its okay just leave it" Ciel said.

**Tea time**

Today we are heaving earl grey with a side of lemon cake with a light cream cheese frosting. "Seems yummy Sebastian" Lizze said looking hungry. "I shall leave you to alone now Sebastian said". As he proceeded to walk out the door Ciel stopped him in his tracks. No Sebastian he called come back and stay with us please, "but Ciel this is supposed to be for the both of us" Lizzie said. Ciel starred into Sebastian's eyes and said oh yeah I forget. Sebastian once again proceeded to walk out staring deep into Ciel's eyes, they both knew what they wanted and that was to have each other.

"Ciel why did you want him to stay?" Elizabeth asked. Well umm.. I like his company. H_e is soo cute and I want him he thought in his head._ He giggle at the thought, and a large smile spread across his face.

**The next day (ceils POV) **

I sighed and turned on to my side staring outside the window, the sun was up the sky was blue and the birds were chirping. "good morning Ciel" I heard. I quickly jumped up and got startled to see none other than Sebastian. Oh dear god you scared me Bassy. Bassy? He said looking confused, well I, it is a little nick name I thought of last night you like it? "Yeah I think its fitting" he replied. So what's on our agenda today?

Well I cleared up your day so you can spend time with me. "I was thinking, let's have lunch at the park just the two of us" Bassy said cheerfully. I gave him the biggest smile and stared into his eyes. He told me to get dressed so he could prepare the lunch.


End file.
